ChrisSimon fanfic
by fishqueen
Summary: Gonna be some fucks


**Chapter one – the arrival**

Chris left the plane and started walking over the concrete. He got more and more nervous for every step he took, because the moment he reached the airport he would be met by his friends and the love of his life. The wind was blowing through his hair and the sun was shining. He immediately pulled out his sunglasses as if he had developed some kind of reflex. Now he felt like one of those old movie stars driving fancy cars with red lipstick and scarves around their heads.

With great confidence he finally entered the airport. There were lots of people by the entrance with their eyes sweeping over the incoming crowd. He pushed his way through them, holding his luggage tightly.

"Chris"

He could hear someone call out his name in the distance. He looked up and saw his friends Ronja, Simon, Vincent and Alex standing in a corner of the room. He smiled and started walking towards them. Ronja made some weird hand movements indicating great excitement while Alex ran up to him and hugged him firmly.

"Alex, you're choking me to death"

"Oops, sorry" Alex said and let go of him. All of them had caught up with Alex at this point.

"It's good to have you here" Vincent said as he put his hand on Chris's shoulder.

"It's good to be here" Chris replied, with another big smile. When Chris turned to Simon he just stood there. Not even a smile, he just stood there and stared him in the eyes. Chris waved his hand in front of him and Simon immediately blinked and shook his head, most likely to get rid of his drowsiness.

"Hi" He said and smiled. For a moment they were both just staring deep in to each other's eyes. But then Ronja intervened.

"I will throw those sunglasses away if you wear them indoors again, I swear to god." She removed the sunglasses and hung them on the collar of Vincent's shirt. She then proceeded by hugging Chris and tried really hard to lift him but admitted her defeat.

"What now?" Alex said and looked at Ronja.

"Well, my mum is already in the city, so she said she could give us a ride home. We just have one problem; you still haven't decided where you want to sleep."

"Don't make me decide that, I don't know. I love all of you guys."

"I think you should stay with Simon, yaoi is always appreciated." Ronja said and winked.

"Yeah why not, I can make him breakfast wearing nothing but an apron and if he's lucky I might let him touch my princess parts" Chris said sarcastically.

"You need Jesus, dude."

"Actually I'm a Buddhist"

"Well, I'm looking forward to your cooking." Simon said jokingly.

"It's decided then. Chris, you're staying at Simon's house."

Alex interrupted the three of them. "Guys, where did Vincent go?"

They searched for him in the crowd nearby but there was no sight of him.

"Maybe we should look around for a bit?" Ronja asked. "He probably just went to buy something, but he has no phone so this could turn out pretty bad."

"Yeah let's split up, I'll go with you and the lovely couple can go search on their own." Alex suggested.

Ronja and Alex walked off and Simon and Chris were left alone.

"I don't really know my place around" Chris noted.

"He has your sunglasses, how are you planning on surviving indoors?"

"ha ha..." Chris grumbled.

Simon sat down on a bench nearby.

"Shouldn't we be looking for Vincent though?" Chris wondered.

"I guess, but I think we should have a talk."

Chris sat down next to him and sighed, he had been waiting for this moment.

"I know I haven't been available when you needed me and I wish we could have talked more than we've done lately but things have changed so much these last few years. I value our friendship but things got weird after I met Michelle. I know there was some jealousy between us and it really affected our relationship. I just…"

"Stop" Chris blurted out and looked him in the eyes. "I know how it must have seemed but..."

All sorts of feelings were going through their heads. Neither of them knew what to make of the situation. That's when Chris did the unthinkable. He leaned in and kissed Simon on the lips. Simon was completely stunned but pulled back as soon as he realized what had happened. Chris panicked. "I'm so sorry, I know you have a girlfriend, I don't even know what I was thinking, I..." Simon interrupted his words by kissing him passionately. When they opened their eyes they could hear someone shriek in the distance.

"Oh my god, are you serious? I knew it, I knew it all along. Didn't I fucking tell you guys?" Ronja raved. Vincent and Alex were frozen in the distance but Ronja marched forward excitedly.

"I knew you were just covering up your gayness when you posted approximately 300 pictures of your trip to see your girlfriend, I knew."

Chris stood up and looked around him. He had forgotten where they were. People all around were staring at Ronja and the boys while Vincent and Alex catched up to them. Simon looked the other way, as if he wanted to disappear. The awkwardness was interrupted by Ronja's ringtone.

"Hi mum…yeah…yup…yeah it took some time, we lost vincent but he's here now…okay we'll be out in a minute...okay bye" She put her phone in her pocket and put on a smug face.

"I guess you'll be staying at Simon's then?"


End file.
